<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loving in the springtime by Pangaea, TheSpaceCoyote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068276">loving in the springtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea'>Pangaea</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote'>TheSpaceCoyote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Armitage Hux, Deer Faun Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, Fauns &amp; Satyrs, Feral Behavior, Large Cock, M/M, Rutting, Satyr Kylo Ren, Size Difference, Top Kylo Ren, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long winter, perenially moody satyr Kylo's hormones are starting to get the best of him. Driven by mounting lust, he spies on a faun taking a bath in a nearby stream, a filthy scheme forming in his mind—but things might not go exactly as he planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loving in the springtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A satyr!Kylo/faun!Hux fic because why not, it's springtime now!</p><p>This is a collaboration with <a href="https://twitter.com/StarseedComic/status/1236773784646008834">Pangaea</a> on Twitter! Their art is embedded in this fic, but please also check it out on Twitter if you can!</p><p>Also, re: the dubcon warning, I'll put some info in the endnotes if you want to see if this fic is for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo crept through the verdant brush as silently as he could manage. Considering his size and bulk, it was quite a feat to do anything silently at all, but he tried his best. At over six feet tall and far more burly than the rest of the mangy satyrs that roamed this part of the forest, he usually scared off any creatures he came across unless he approached with care. Most of the time, it was hardly worth the effort, and he merely galloped across the woods, hoofs beating against the loamy earth, crushing fallen twigs and piles of leaves alike as he bounded recklessly after his prey.</p><p>But today’s target would require far more delicacy than he usually exhibited. </p><p>Kylo crouched behind a pair of maidenhair bushes, thick and full enough to keep him hidden. He peered through the emerald leaves, sable-furred ears twitching in anticipation. He scanned the scene before him—a quiet stream, glimmering gold in the early afternoon sun—holding his breath when his eyes finally fell upon his quarry. </p><p>A young faun stood in the stream, submerged almost all the way up to his haunches in the crystalline water. All creamy skin and stunning ginger fur, he bent over and scooped up handfuls of water, letting droplets that scattered sunlight drip all over his hair, the freckled skin spanning his back from his slim shoulders all the way down the curve in his spine. He looked like something out of a divine vision, bathed in an amber-green glow, surrounded by gently falling leaves and jeweled dragonflies lazily skimming the surface of the stream. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kylo licked his lips, leaning forward. The faun had no idea he was being watched, leaving him more than enough room to leer and fully drink the delicious sight in. Though Kylo had no intention of <em> only </em> watching.</p><p>No. He was just waiting for the proper moment to strike. </p><p>At the same time, watching the faun made him impatient. Kylo could feel his blood starting to simmer, his mouth drying, the base of his ribbed horns itching. He watched the faun walked deeper into the water, his lean arms lifting to run wet fingers through his luscious red-gold hair. He turned partially, not enough to face Kylo, but just enough so that the satyr could see the flash of intelligent green eyes, the peek of a tender pink nipple, and the slight curve of a belly that just <em> begged </em> to be nibbled and marked by hungry teeth. </p><p>For now, Kylo bit his tongue on a hiss, his crotch twitching. Without looking down, he could already feel his cock start to harden and slide out of its furred sheath. There was little point ignoring the temptation, so, careful not to disturb the bushes, he slid his hand around his cock and gave it a short tug, urging it out all the way. The flesh was red and lust-swollen, already dripping with a thick bead of pre-come at the tip. Kylo shuddered, feeling his arousal starting to creep up towards what he knew would be a fiery peak. And once he reached it, well—there was no going back until he was properly seated within something slick and warm and <em> tight.  </em></p><p>Kylo nearly choked when the faun suddenly bent over to peer at something in the water—a fish, or a shiny rock, or whatever, it didn’t matter, what did matter was that the motion showed off more of his rear. A fluffy tail fluttered above a pair of round, plump asscheeks, flecking droplets of water around. Kylo couldn’t see the faun’s hole for all the damp ginger fur, but he knew it was there. Tender, beautiful, potentially virgin—he wanted nothing more in the universe than to be buried inside of it as soon as possible. </p><p>Kylo gave his cock a firm squeeze, before letting go and pushing himself up onto his hooves. He couldn’t wait a moment longer. </p><p>Without further hesitation, he burst through the bushes with an uncontrolled hoot. His hooves pounded into the mud of the streambank as he charged, the breeze rippling through his dark curls and matted sable fur. The faun startled at the sudden sound, hands flying to his groin as he whirled about to face the oncoming satyr. The expression of naked shock quickly turned to outrage and shame, his cheeks flooding with blush that stained all the way down the graceful slope of his neck. </p><p>At first, it appeared that the sight of the predatory satyr might freeze the faun in place, but the moment Kylo crashed through the shallows he sprang into action. Before Kylo could get within grabbing distance, the faun leaped away, sprightly and light on his hooves despite the drag of the current flowing downstream. Kylo lunged, arms outstretched, trying to snatch a part of the faun—a leg, or a lock of hair—but missed. The faun was quick, bounding out of the stream and onto dry land, scarcely pausing to shake the water off his fur before he sprinted away through the brush.</p><p>But Kylo, undaunted by his failure, remained hot on the faun’s heels. He forged his way across the stream and out onto the opposite bank, fur soaked through to the skin, and immediately gave chase. He huffed and growled as he pushed himself faster and faster, trying to keep the agile faun within his sights as he wove through the trees, trying to lose Kylo in the thick of the forest. Unwilling to give up, Kylo pounded his hooves against the dirt, spittle flying from his tongue, leaves catching on his damp fur and twigs whipping against his bare chest and abdomen. But he refused to give in, pumping his arms and legs as he steadily closed the distance between the faun and himself, the growing heat of his insatiable lust driving him to ignore the sitch in his side and the burn in his lungs. </p><p>Finally, the pair broke out of the forest and into a wide, flourishing meadow, its tranquility immediately shattered by the rowdy satyr and his chosen prey. A chorus of butterflies fled, smattering colors against the clear blue sky. Gossipy birds cheeped in alarm, mother rabbits hiding their newborns back into their burrows lest they witness what happened next. </p><p>Kylo flattened green grasses and newly budding wildflowers in his wake as he summoned a burst of strength and <em> charged</em>—managing to close the last couple paces between himself and the faun. He let out a snarl and with one final, mighty lunge, Kylo pounced, catching the faun around the waist and knocking him to the ground. They wrestled, rolling over in the grass until finally Kylo managed to get the unruly faun trapped underneath him. </p><p>Kylo laughed, the sound hoarse and triumphant. The faun screeched and wriggled, trying to roll over onto his back so he could properly fend Kylo off with those sharp little hooves, but he held firm. Unfazed, Kylo seized the faun by the wrists, using his hands and sheer, imposing weight of his body to keep his prize pinned. </p><p>“Nuh-uh. You’re not going <em> anywhere</em>,” he rasped, licking the sweat from his lips with a frenzied grin. “Really made me work for it though, running away like that.” He nested his nose in the back of the faun’s head, smelling the fresh scent of lilies and light musk that clung to his hair. “Well?” Kylo breathed, “what do you have to say for yourself, ginger blossom?”</p><p>The combination of the snuffling and impromptu pet name seemed to set off even more fury within the faun, because he redoubled his efforts to escape, nearly taking out one of Kylo’s eyes with his nubby antlers as he snapped his head back and thrashed about. </p><p>“How dare you, how dare you! Rowdy, goatish beast!” the faun spat, wriggling in vain against Kylo’s brawny strength. “Release me immediately, or I’ll have your head!” He punctuated his threat with a short snarl, angry green eye flashing up at Kylo over one freckled shoulder, flat teeth bared. A total departure from the demure creature he’d spied bathing in the placid stream, to say the least. </p><p>But Kylo wouldn’t be deterred that easily, especially not when he had his prey in his grasp. “You’re a real loud one,” he slurred, starting to lose track of any cogent thoughts apart from the desire to <em> breed</em>. “Screamin’ and wrigglin’ like this. I wonder how loud you’re gonna get once I start fuckin’ you.”</p><p>The faun dug the tips of his hooves into the grass and bucked his hips upwards, trying again to toss his assailant off. Unfortunately, all that did was grind his pretty ass against Kylo’s dripping cock, making the satyr growl and moan at the sensation. With a toss of his dark, glossy mane he snapped his groin forward in response, sandwiching his shaft snugly between the faun’s pert buttocks. Kylo could feel the warmth from his hole against his throbbing cock, a fragrant pulse of slick already wetting the fine layer of fur surrounding it. </p><p>“I...I’m warning you,” the faun hissed, though to Kylo it was starting to edge into a whine. “I have...<em>powerful </em> friends in the forest...you’ll be sorry!”</p><p>Kylo didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, he leaned down and clamped his teeth on the juncture between the faun’s neck and shoulder. He tasted pollen and streamwater and the muskier scent of flesh. The moan the faun let out vibrated through Kylo’s teeth, making his cock jerk. <em> Now, now now now </em> his lust begged, precum leaking all over the faun’s trembling buttocks. He couldn’t hold out any longer. He released the faun’s shoulder, leaving a wet, reddened mark that would surely bruise in the following days. </p><p>And there would only be more marks to come. </p><p>The faun wailed as Kylo finally sunk inside of him, forcing his hole open around his cock’s girth. Kylo wasted little time plunging all the way to the hilt, until the matted, sweat-damp curls of his groin rubbed up against the faun’s twitching, lightly furred taint. He groaned as the muscles in the faun’s hole constricted around him, so tight, caught between wanting to push Kylo out and draw him in deeper. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kylo’s hips started to move of their own accord, humping the faun’s ass with lewd abandon. His cock dragged against the tight walls clutched around it, finally doing something to quench the need that had been building up inside of Kylo’s loins for the entirety of the chase. His tongue lolled past his fangs, sweat collecting on the boarders between his shaggy fur and dappled skin, coming apart as he feel further into what was surely, at this point, his first rut of the springtime. </p><p>Kylo had expected the faun to intensify his efforts to escape the moment he started properly fucking him, but to his surprise, the struggling lessened as he went harder and faster. Slack against the ground, resistance gone boneless and pliant. Confusion at the abrupt change flashed momentarily across Kylo’s face, before it resolved into a smug epiphany. </p><p>“Fuck,” he leaned back down until he was whispering right into the faun’s furred ear, “you <em> wanted </em> this, didn’t you? You wanted me to chase you down. Grab you, wreck you.”</p><p>It took a moment for the faun to recoup enough of his voice to properly respond. Kylo caught the flash of a grin on his lust-pink lips, and it thrilled him.</p><p>“Did you...did you really think you were being <em> sneaky </em> in those bushes? Big overgrown brute like you?” the faun snickered, breathless. </p><p>Kylo let out a raspy, amused laugh, baring his fangs. His hands tightened on the faun’s wrists, nails digging into the thin skin. “<em>Hah</em>—guess I did…thought I took you completely unawares.”</p><p>“You might try a bath yourself if you want that to happen. I...could smell you coming a mile away.” The faun gasped, hole clenching wantonly around Kylo’s girth. “But you’re not quite—<em>nghh</em>—not as ugly as some of the other satyrs I’ve had to outrun in the past. So...”</p><p>“So you let me catch you? I’m flattered.”</p><p>The faun snorted, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be...the bar is...<em> quite </em> low.”</p><p>He wasn’t wrong. Kylo didn’t make friends with many of the other satyrs. They were far too brutish and stupid, even for him. Kylo, even mid-rut, considered himself more dignified than any of those guys. </p><p>“But this...this is good for you, right? Feels good to have me inside you, <em> breeding </em> you—” Kylo cut off in a gasp as he felt his cock twitch and spasm inside of the faun, climax curling and flaring low in his loins, ready to burst forth. If the faun ended up responding in any way, Kylo couldn’t hear him, his ears suddenly filled with the sound of rushing water as he buried himself one final time into the faun’s ass and came. His baying cry echoed throughout the clearing, scaring off the last of the peeping jackdaws that had dared to stay perched on the fringing branches and watch. </p><p>Kylo frenetically rode out his orgasm, juddering the faun’s body with each thrust until he wound down to a halt. The faun had gone boneless beneath him, smashed pink and blue peonies on the meadow floor streaked with a mix of their seeds. Kylo slackened his grip on the faun’s wrists as his limp cock slipped out of him, though not so much that he couldn’t keep his quarry from escaping should he try to flee once again. Though considering the passionate confession from earlier, Kylo wasn’t so sure he even wanted to run off. Maybe he was suffering from wishful thinking thanks to the dozy aftermath of a good relieving fuck, but maybe this thing with the faun could turn a little more long-term. Or, at the very least, maybe Kylo would have a reliable hole to fuck through the brunt of the rutting season. </p><p>He could only hope. </p><p>Kylo nuzzled the faun’s downy ear from behind, thumb rubbing over the fluttering pulse point in his wrist. He noticed a petal from one of the disturbed flowers clinging to the crown of ginger locks, but as it was a cute touch, he left it, feeling lazy and indulgent now that the rutting fever had temporarily abated. Kylo let out a sigh as his cock retracted back into its sheath, before lying down on his side with a soft <em> thwump </em>that sent a cloud of dust and pollen up into the air. The faun sneezed as it tickled his nose, an adorable sound that made Kylo’s heart sing. Not at all eager to let his prize go anytime soon, he moved to nibble the back of the faun’s neck with a pleased chuff. </p><p>“You have a name, ginger blossom?” he slurred, drunk on post-coital pheromones. </p><p>“Mmm,” came a sly simper. “Do you get so personal with all the fauns you run down and fuck?”</p><p>“Well, not all the ones I fuck have the balls you do.” Kylo scented a line up the nape of the faun’s neck. “Willingly tempting a satyr is a dangerous game.”</p><p>The faun’s eyes glittered greedily, and he let out a short, but attractive, laugh. “Yes, well. Prancing and preening gets dull after some time. I needed a bit of a rush before I perished from boredom.” He looked over a freckled shoulder up at Kylo and shrugged. “So far you’ve done...adequately. But there’s always room for improvement.”</p><p>“Yeah? Then I’ve got some good news.” Kylo tugged the faun in closer, coarse breath blasting him in the face as his hips started to move once again. “I’m nowhere near through with you yet.”</p><p>The faun snickered, arching his back as Kylo sought out his hole once again. “I was hoping not.”</p><p>Kylo grinned, already thrilled and achingly aroused as he plunged his cock back inside. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d learn the faun’s name after the second round. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Dubcon warning refers to the fact that while Kylo chased and pinned Hux down, Hux ultimately knew he was coming and wanted it to happen because he was searching for a sexual thrill that the randy satyr just so happened to be able to provide. </p><p>I hope you all liked this! I know monster/mythical creature AUs aren't totally common in this fandom, but I wanted to experiment with one. </p><p>Hit me up on <a href="http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>